Alexia Aeir
Alexia Aeir was a thief during the Fifth Age. She was known for her time in the Draculea and in various other gang affilations during her youth. Her daughter is Lona Aeir. Personality Persona Alexia is naturally a rather caring person, treating her friends as if they were family. At times she is known to step up for others in a sense of loyality to them. Interaction Alexia comes off intially as hostile toward people whom she does not know, often out of distrust. However among those whom she has grown accustom to she can be rather social and humorous, often taking a sarcastic tone when speaking. She though can be rather suspicous when it comes to people trying to be sneaky. She herself though often goes through the same sneakiness. History Childhood Alexia was born in the town of Edgeville during the Fifth age. Her mother unfortunatly died during childbirth, leaving her to live with her father in a lower class home. Alexia's father worked as a Slayer who fought off monsters from the Wilderness. She quickly took hold of his valor and strong attitude and became a child who dreamed of fighting monsters herself and being a hero. Unfortunatly, at the age of eight, her father was forced to give up Alexia by abandoning her after threats against him to kill her. Alexia then fled to Varrock and began her new life. Teens Alexia quickly learned to survive on the streets of Varrock. However her method became one of desperation as she took toward thievery and gang "family" support. Over the next around two years, Alexia picked up on what later became masterful thieving, street smarts, fighting skills, agility, sneakiness, and alcoholism. However at the age of seventeen, the gang that Alexia had been in got into a skirmish with a rivaling one which led to the almost obilteration of both. With nowhere to go once more, Alexia took to toward exploration of Asgarnia. Early Adulthood Moving on from her past life, Alexia decided to work as a freelancing mercenary in the city of Varrock. At about the age of twenty-two, Alexia was hired by the city of Varrock to provide aid to the Myreque. However, during her travels in Morytania, Alexia was ambushed by a Vyrewatch. After a rather quick fight, a hooded figure came and rescued her from what would have surely been death. The figure revealed himself to be a Vampyre named Rekival whom Alexia swore her life too. Abandoning her quest for the Myreque, Alexia became associated with a small group of Vampyre and, after falling in love with Rekival, had herself made a Vampyre. Alexia lived for the next two years happy and without worry until once more tragedy struck. A group of zealous Saradominists attacked Alexia and her group, killing most (including Rekival) and leaving the rest to scatter. After the grueling battle, Alexia fled across the Salve in desperation and settled small home in Rimmington. Quotes *"... Yeah. People like you should follow through with their plans. Maybe learn how stupid you really are." *"Pin-a-play... yep. I think this is it." *"Oh..." -Pickpockets- "Sorry. Didn't see you there." Trivia *Alexia was AlexRP's first character. *This page STILL isn't finished. *Alexia is a dyslexic. With clever word play in mind, a person could always make the joke "Disalexia". **This joke has been made in character before. Alexia's response was a swift punch to the face. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Misthalin Category:Vampyre Category:Retired